


Teach the World to Sing (In Perfect Harmony)

by myrifique



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/pseuds/myrifique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows it's probably the worst idea in the world. But she has nowhere to go, and she's one of his. So he brings her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach the World to Sing (In Perfect Harmony)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenga/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, eglow23! When Quinn hugged Will I found myself wanting to write pretty much your exact request and thus I couldn't resist writing this treat for you.
> 
> Many thanks to my awesome beta, Melissima!

Will keeps the mattress he slept on that got him disqualified. He arranges a corner of the Glee room, and sleeps there for a couple of nights, his head full of ideas for sectionals that he can't share with the kids, like the room somehow inspires him. It's frustrating, but then he knows their set list is solid, and the kids have never been better, so he's not too worried.

Sue finds out that he's sleeping there, though. He's not sure why, since he's been picking up his things everyday, but she eventually corners him. It doesn't change things much, though, because he already knew he needed to find a place, and bizarrely, Sue is just the push he needed to forget about his wife and move on. So he looks through newspapers and ads to find a place, and soon comes up with a one-bedroom that looks okay. He goes to look at the apartment on the next day, it's nice enough and very sunny, and the previous tenants are leaving a couple of days before Christmas. 

The day before sectionals, he braces himself and goes back to his house to pick up his stuff. Terri is there, and they exchange a few words. He's less angry than he thought he'd be, but he still manages to make clear what he thinks of her. He stuffs his things into a couple of boxes, and puts everything in his car before spending his last couple of nights in the Glee room. It so happens that tomorrow is sectionals. And Emma's wedding, but he tries not to think about that too much.

\---

The kids win, of course. He knew they would as soon as he heard Rachel sing her heart out, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes with the sheer love he felt for all of them. He tries to focus on the happiness he felt in those moments over the phone when Emma explains to him how they could never work out, even as she looks so beautiful in her wedding dress.

He didn't expect the rush of emotion he felt when they started to serenade him. The song made him feel like running after Emma, to catch her before she left and kiss her, but her office is empty and there's no one in the corridor, and he's left with his ridiculous fantasies in his head.

\---

He's setting up his bed for what is hopefully the last time on the Glee room's floor when he hears the door opening. He raises his head, a little worried he's going to get in trouble, but it's just Quinn, looking sheepish and surprised to see him.

"Mr Schue, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still sleeping here, I'll, I'll go," she says.

She doesn't seem to know where to go, though, and his teacher instincts overcome his shame at being caught here soon enough. "Hey, Quinn, are you okay? What are you doing here so late?"

She sighs, and he's already figuring out the answer, though he doesn't like it. "Well, my parents kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant, and then I stayed with Finn, but I kind of... kicked myself out of there, too. So... I didn't really know where to go, and I figured staying here for a while wouldn't be so bad." His heart aches for her, but then she raises an eyebrow and she seems to bring back her old mean persona to say "I didn't realize you would still be hanging around here, though, don't you have anywhere better to go?"

It sounds like something Sue would say, but with infinitely less edge, and he knows she's just confused and trying to lash out in the only way she can. So he lets the comment go and says "You can sleep here if you like, at least for tonight. You need to rest, I'll just sleep in my office. We'll see about tomorrow. I found a new place to live in."

Quinn looks at him, relief evident on her face. "Thanks, Mr Schue," she says. They finish setting up the bed in silence, and he leaves her alone, looking back at her before leaving the room. The light comes down on her side, and she looks like a madonna for a second.

\---

She's in his first class the next day. He looks at her often throughout the hour, trying to figure out how she's doing. She doesn't talk much, though Puck tries to get her attention often, while Finn is very clearly doing the opposite. After class, Will calls her up to his desk, and he asks about her plans quietly as the room empties out.

She looks weary as she answers, "I don't really know, Mr Schue. I've got no money and no friends. I suppose I'll need to find a job and a place to stay... you're not going to tell on me, are you?" He's ready to reassure her when her mean face comes back on and she says "Not that I couldn't retort with some stuff about your sleeping habits, too."

He raises an eyebrow and says "Of course I won't tell on you, Quinn, I don't think that's what you need right now." He can tell from the way her body seems to relax that she's relieved about this, and that she probably plans to sleep in the school through the holidays, and suddenly he can't bear that thought. He looks out his classroom door to the hallway to see if anybody's hanging around, and before he can stop himself, he says, "Look, Quinn, as I told you yesterday, I have a new apartment that I'm moving into today. If you want, you could come and live there with me, just for a couple of days, until you find something better." He knows it's probably the worst idea in the world, that she's a student, that she's probably going to tell the principal he's a pervert. But he can't help it, she's one of his, his Glee kids that he likes so much, and seeing her in pain like that - he just had to do something about it. 

He holds his breath, already kicking himself for his careless proposal, when she nods. Her eyes seem a little shiny when she says "I'd like that, Mr Schue, thank you for the offer." He exhales and gives her his new address, not so far from the school. She looks determined when she tells him that she'll be there at seven.

\---

He hurries out to the new place after his only period in the afternoon. The apartment is pretty much as he remembers, except he's taking a closer look at the couch, now that he's probably going to sleep on it for a while. Everything seems fine, and he goes out to buy another set of sheets for Quinn and food. He hesitates at the grocery store. He decides not to buy his usual case of beer. But he does buy ice cream and pickles, even if it seems a little cliché.

He feels weird when he hears the doorbell ring and he opens the door to Quinn. She only has a small pink bag and her pillow under her arm. She's holding the pillow close to her heart, and she suddenly seems very sixteen. Somehow, he forgot how young she was, her age buried under the maturity it takes her to deal with her situation. He clears his throat and offers to show her around the place. The tour doesn't take very long, "Here's the kitchen, here's the bathroom, this is the living room and this will be your room as long as you're here". She drops her bag on the bed, looking at him. 

"Thanks for giving me the bed, Mr Schue," she says, and she smiles for the first time. "I hope the couch is comfortable." 

He laughs a little and says he's probably going to be fine. He offers to fix her something to eat but she says she stopped at McDonald's on her way, and that she has homework to do. He leaves her alone and watches TV, his mind wandering.

  


He's brushing his teeth when she comes into the room, asking to share the sink. He tries not to look at her in her pajamas, but he's still intensely wigged out by the situation. She doesn't seem uncomfortable, but he hurries up to leave her alone, bidding her good night quickly.

The couch is comfortable, but he doesn't sleep much.

\---

The weird feeling doesn't subside by the next morning. He bought a lot of things - bread, cereal, eggs, the works - but she says she's not really hungry. She munches on a piece of toast when he insists, though - he knows he's not her father and he's got no business telling her what to do, but still. He feels a little responsible for her baby.

He worried about the possible awkward silences, but she starts telling him about sectionals in details, and then they talk about future numbers she wants to sing. He's surprised to learn she really likes old Motown songs, and she talks about the Supremes with stars in her eyes. He promises to check if he finds any good arrangements for the club, even if rehearsals won't start before they come back from Christmas vacation.

"So, I suppose it'd be best if we didn't arrive at school in the same car," she says when they're about ready to leave. Will stills with his hand almost at the door and says, "Yes, that would probably not be good." He can't believe he didn't think about that, he's really going to need to brush up his sneaking skills if he's going to keep a student in his home. When he says that, Quinn smiles bitterly and says she's good at keeping secrets. 

In the end he drops her a block away. He doesn't look at her in Spanish.

\---

They develop a routine. She's studying a lot for her finals, so she mostly stays in her room every night, while he busies himself with organizing his books and putting stuff up on the walls. She comes out sometimes and smiles at his work, teasing him when pictures are crooked or their food is a little burnt. ("It's called blackened, okay!" he says, faking outrage.)

On December 21th, he asks her what she's planning to do for Christmas. He regrets it immediately when her face seems to shut down, and she says she has no plans, but she could get out of his hair if he needs the place to himself. "Quinn, no, don't take it that way. I... actually don't have plans either. You're welcome to stay here if you want to. Of course."

"I might even try to call my parents to beg for forgiveness, because it's Christmas," she says in this hardened tone that makes him sad.

"You should. I mean, if you want to." She's silent, and he's unsure how to proceed, but he does anyway. "You're going to have a baby in three months, Quinn, and I'm sure they're going to want to know their granddaughter. And... you're going to need help."

She raises her head at that. "Actually, I kind of thought you were going to help me, Mr Schue. But if you want me to go find more appropriate help somewhere..."

He feels a lot of things at this. His knee-jerk reaction is, weirdly, that he doesn't want her to go away, and that he wants to take care of her and her baby - it was almost _his_ baby, after all - but the "appropriate" part of her sentence quiets that thought, and the only thing he says out loud is "You can call me Will, you know. When we're home."

Quinn seems to calm down when he says "home". They change the subject soon and Will hopes she'll forget about it. He doesn't like to argue. 

He goes shopping for a Christmas gift for her on the next day, and buys another one for the baby.

\---

Christmas is a quiet affair. They each pick out a Christmas movie to watch on the 24th, he chooses _Home Alone_ and her _Love, Actually_. They both sing along on the "All I Want for Christmas" part, laughing. At the end of the second movie, she's falling asleep, and her head drops on his shoulder. He's not sure what to do. He doesn't want to wake her up, doesn't want to read anything into a pregnant girl's tiredness, but it's still a weird situation. He whispers her name when the credits roll, and she wakes up slowly, blinking. She kind of nuzzles her head in the crook of his neck, and he closes his eyes, trying not to feel anything. She finally stands up, says "Merry Christmas, Will" with a smile, and disappears into her room. 

The next morning, she puts on a red hat and says "Ho ho ho", bringing out a gift. She sits down on the floor besides the couch as he tries to wake up. She smiles a lot as he unwraps it, her excitement making him warm. She got him records from the 60s, and she gets up to put one on before realizing he doesn't actually have a turntable. Much teasing ensues as she calls him ancient and he answers that that is obviously not the case.

After a while he goes to get her gifts. She seems surprised to see the wrapped packages, says something about him doing so much for her already. He waves her away, says "Merry Christmas, Quinn" and smiles as she opens it. He got her _A Tree Grows in Brooklyn_ and _Great Expectations_, not even bothering to hide the coming-of-age theme. She probably sees right through him but still thanks him profusely.

The baby clothes make her speechless. She looks at the little pajamas, her hand playing with the fabric, and doesn't say a word. He fidgets and says "I hope it's okay, I mean, I know you're not sure if you want to keep the baby, but I thought..." 

She stops him with a hand on his chest, her eyes bright with tears. "Don't, Will, I love it. Thank you so much." Before he can react, she wraps her arms around him, holding him tight. He's almost afraid to crush her, her precious belly between the two of them. The baby kicks. Will gets lost in the moment for a while, feeling a thousand things at once. Her hair smells like strawberries, like the shampoo in his shower, and the weirdness of it all should probably hit him, but instead he caresses her back slowly and buries his face in her hair.

\---

Her next doctor appointment is a little before school starts up again, and he offers her a ride. Once he's there, he wonders if he should leave, but she looks at him before closing the car door with so much uncertainty in her eyes that he gets out too. The doctor asks if he's her father, and he says no, but doesn't add anything. Even when the doctor looks at him weirdly. Quinn looks at him, too, and there's thanks in her eyes, so that's enough for him.

He takes her shopping after. She needs a couple more maternity outfits for the rest of the pregnancy. He offers to pay but she gets a little huffy, saying she's able to take care of herself, which makes him grin.

They stop for chinese on the way home and eat it on the couch, in front of a movie. The whole day feels so couple-y that he doesn't realize before quite a bit of time that she is sitting very close to him - he feels her thigh brushing against his whenever she moves, and this is obviously, well. Not okay. He shifts a little to the side, uncomfortably aware of the loss of heat. Quinn doesn't blink. 

\---

They brainstorm on their stories before going back to school. People are probably going to ask where Quinn is living and they should have something to answer to that. As they think about various alibis, Will finds himself not trying very hard to find affordable places where a pregnant teenaged girl could go, despite his relatively good intentions. It's just. He doesn't want her to catch on some great idea and leave him all alone in this small apartment that already smells like her. He needs someone to care about, with Terri and his non-daughter gone, with Emma gone. He wants to keep making dinner for someone, he wants to be able to break out into song and have someone do the harmonies. Not that they did that, because that would probably be too much of a High School Musical cliché. Still, the option is there.

Luckily, Quinn doesn't seem to think about leaving too much. She still gets out of the car a block away, and lies smoothly to Puck when he offers his place to shelter her. Even Rachel offers, "If you don't think my routine of elliptical, MySpace and various rehearsals would get on your nerves". He watches her tell everyone that she's fine where she is, his stomach a little tight, still. When he tells everyone to settle down before giving out his first sheet music of the new year, she holds his eyes for a second. He feels warm at her reassurance. 

\---

The next step in competition is regionals, in March (and then, all the way over in June and in DreamLand, nationals). Quinn's due in March too, so he tries to work out flexible choreographies so she doesn't have to sit out every rehearsal, without her probable absence throwing off the actual competition. She doesn't whine about her lack of solos, even when they're talking about it around the kitchen table. She starts singing more, though, in the shower, in her room while she's doing homework, with him when they're doing dishes. She says she heard that singing to the baby is good, and she gets him to do it more often than he thought. 

He's singing _Leaving On A Jet Plane_ to her one night, both of them sitting on the couch. She gasps and says, "Will, this baby must love her John Denver, she's kicking so much! Feel this!" and she grabs his hand and puts it on her belly. The feeling is incredible; there's really a tiny person in there. He can't believe he actually thought Terri was pregnant, and allowed her to rob him of these precious moments. He laughs delightedly and Quinn smiles. His hand move around her belly, trying to follow the baby's moves.

"I thought I'd name her Diana," she says, her eyes bright.

"For the Supremes?" he asks, still looking at her moving belly, not really thinking. When she nods he raises his head to look at her face, and she seems unsure, her smile shaky. The reality of what they've been saying crashes into him. "So... you're keeping her?"

Her eyes well up, but she's not crying; she seems torn between happiness and despair. "I don't know, I- maybe?"

He smiles and kisses the top of her head, his hands still on her belly. "I think you'd be a great mother, Quinn." They stay like that for a while, him close to her, her breath evening out while he holds her.

\---

The place is already small for the two of them; they need to do some creative thinking about the baby's room. In the end, they sell the desk in Quinn's room and push the bed against the wall, and there's enough space for the crib they found at Goodwill. They paint the baby's side of the room yellow and Will puts up a light curtain around the bed, so it almost feels like a real room.

Quinn tells Puck the news at the next Glee rehearsal. The whole room stops talking and listens in on them, not very subtly. Puck offers to help in any way he can and she jokes about selling cupcakes, at which Rachel immediately perks up. After rehearsal, Rachel comes up to him, looking determined as usual. "I think doing a bake sale for Quinn is an excellent idea, Mr Schue. I think you should encourage the whole club to participate. Then we'll throw Quinn a shower. I think she'd like it." She says the last phrase a little softer. Will noticed that Rachel and Finn are sitting closer than they used to and he supposes Rachel is feeling a little guilty.

"I'm sure she'd love that, Rachel, I think it's a really great idea. I mean, if you all have the time to do it." Even if it feels a little like he's taking gifts from the kids for himself.

\---

Because Rachel is a very driven person, the shower happens two weeks later. Quinn cries when she sees the carseat-slash-stroller they all chipped in for. Everybody wears party hats and they sing Liz Phair's "Whip-Smart", somehow working in the extra syllable of "daughter" to replace "son". It's a surprise for Will too, and he's once again amazed by the amount of talent in this little group of his, his heart bursting with pride and joy.

Once the party is over, Rachel stays behind and offers Quinn help in bringing the stroller home. Will and Quinn exchange a glance and Rachel squeals "I knew it! You guys are living together! Mr Schuester!" Will looks wildly around the room but thankfully it's empty and the door is closed.

"Oh my god, Rachel, please don't tell anyone," Quinn says. "It's nothing bad, I swear, he's just helping me out, please don't rat us out." Will is too numb to say anything - he's suddenly thinking about Quinn brushing her teeth beside him, about her falling asleep on his shoulder more than once when they're watching movies, about her holding his hand at her doctor's appointment. He's not sure he could defend himself if he had to.

"Rachel, how did you find out?" he asks, his throat constricted. Please God, please let her be the only one suspecting something.

"Well, I'm a little psychic," she answers, and he raises an eyebrow. "Also I was worried and I checked out the address Quinn gave us at the beginning of term. They said you weren't there, but don't worry, I told them to tell people you were, if anybody else asked."

Will and Quinn breathe out at the same time. Rachel seems understanding - Will praises his lucky star that he was careful enough to turn her down when she had that crush on him last fall and that it makes her less likely to suspect that anything inappropriate is going on. Still, she insists on seeing their apartment, and Will takes extra care to point out that he's sleeping on the couch. By the time Rachel gets to the baby's room, her fears have visibly melted away, and she's awww-ing at the little ducks on the walls. Will takes her home, and she thanks him for taking care of her friend. Rachel is really something else.

\---

Quinn is due the week before regionals. Sometimes he wakes up in cold sweat, having just dreamed of her being late and giving birth right on stage. Quinn gets tired very quickly, often coming home for the afternoon. Rachel brings her notes from the classes they share, and Will helps her as much as he can with her homework, so she manages. 

On March 6th, he's sleeping when he feels her shaking his shoulder. He immediately bolts from the couch, rattles out instructions and things not to forget while she stares at him, surprised. "You were waking me up because the baby's coming, right?" he asks, unsure.

She laughs, then stops as her face scrunches up. "Yeah, I think- the contractions are coming pretty regularly, we should probably go."

He drives to the hospital, torn between wanting to spare her every time there's a bump in the road and wanting to dash through the streets to get her there on time. Then everything seems to happen very quickly, even if it takes hours. He's glad baby Diana chose a Sunday to come into the world and he doesn't have to call in sick. Quinn is a trooper, and he whispers words of encouragement to her, brushes her hair from her face and kisses her forehead when she's in too much pain.

He offers to call Puck, and she seems torn. "I don't want you to go," she says, her voice small and chocked up. "I know it's his baby too and he should be there, it's just, there's no way we'll be able to explain why you're here, is there?" He's touched more than he thought was possible. He calls Rachel to ask for help and she grasps the situation right away, tells him not to worry and that she'll make everything okay.

Puck and Rachel arrive just on time. Puck doesn't spare a look for Will, all eyes on Quinn and his baby being born. Quinn tells them both thanks for being there, and then the doctor calls out that he sees the head, and in seconds Diana Fabray is in her mother's arms. 

\---

The next week is crazy. The kids want to rehearse all the time, and even if Quinn says she's perfectly fine taking care of the baby by herself, he feels horrible every time he hears the baby crying at night, and he pretty much spends every waking moment wishing he was home with them both.

Quinn comes with them to the competition, bringing Diana along to be their mascot of sorts. Everybody coos at her - Kurt declares that he'll be her personal stylist, Brittany cuddles her, even Finn smiles at her. Puck sits on the bench next to him and Quinn, engaging in a long conversation with a sleepy Diana. Quinn looks at them with tenderness and Will feels something like jealousy at the tableau. She's laughing at something Puck is saying and he's afraid she's slipping away, that she'll choose to live with Puck and be as normal a family as she can. He can't help it, he wants to bring her back to him, and slides his leg over so that their thighs touch. She looks up at him, her face bright as she presses her leg back. He feels a thousand of things at once when she wraps her foot around his ankle, his breath quickening. She opens her mouth a little and he sees her chest rising up and down with her breath and oh, he shouldn't look at her like that. She swallows and turns back to Puck, her leg still pressed up against his. He drops his head on the back of the seat and tries to calm down.

The competition goes superbly. Vocal Adrenaline is fierce, but they worked really hard, and Rachel and Finn are even more in sync than usual for their duet. All the extra rehearsals were worth it. Of course, he's a little distracted by Quinn sitting right next to him, even if she's not doing anything, concentrating on the show. He's just- aware of her. 

They win. The judges say something about it being a tight win, but whatever, he felt it in his bones when they performed, that this was something special. The ride back home is euphoric, everyone singing along to their greatest hits of the year. They even clamor for Will to sing _Bust a Move_, which he does happily, and he tries not to let his mind wander too much when Quinn sings "If you want it, you've got it" in this bedroom voice right beside him.

Quinn is still singing when they get home, dancing around the kitchen to _You Keep Me Hanging On_ as she puts a frozen pizza in the oven. Will goes to put Diana in her crib before coming back in the kitchen. Quinn grabs his hand and he's dancing with her, twirling her, and it feels innocent for a second before she stumbles slightly and he catches her, both of them breathing quickly, her hand on his chest and his hands resting on her hips. She smiles and kisses his cheek before he can react. "I'm really happy today," she says simply, and lets go. He stands there, dumbfounded, looking at her dancing her way to her daughter's room. 

When they do the dishes afterwards, she reaches across him to put a plate in the cabinet. The way she's standing gives him a perfect view of her breasts, and he looks away but he can still _smell_ her. He considers his options: he could either tell her that they can never do the dishes again, or make love to her on the kitchen counter. The image in his mind forces him to close his eyes for a second. He finishes washing up quickly and pretends to be tired. She looks a bit worried, asks if he's feeling okay before retreating to her room to leave him alone.

He goes to sleep, and dreams too much.

\---

Quinn holds up well with the care of the baby, and she manages to let go of a couple of classes with the new counselor's assurance that it wouldn't hinder her chances of graduation. They work up a system where he's babysitting when he miraculously has a free period during her classes, and they find someone to look after Diana when they're both needed at school. Quinn hates it, though, leaving her tiny baby with a stranger, and she skips a couple of periods. He's not entirely fine with it, but everyone at Glee helps her with notes and summaries of the class. He suspects it actually forces them to pay attention and ends up being quite pedagogical. Quinn brings the baby to rehearsals, obviously, and it's actually something of a respite for her and Will, since everyone is hovering around the baby. Puck also takes care of Diana some evenings, with Quinn always bringing her to his place so nobody else is on the secret, however inconvenient it ends up being.

They still find time to watch TV together, except Quinn always falls asleep instantly. He never has the heart to wake her up, even when having her all warm at his side makes him want to jump out of his skin. He even lets himself rest his own head on hers sometimes. They're just both so tired.

Sometimes he wakes up in the night when the baby is crying and he knows she's not supposed to eat right away. He walks her around the apartment, singing lullabies softly, marveling at this tiny person in his hands. He's doing it one night when Quinn calls for them both from her bed, in this sleepy voice, saying she misses her baby. He brings Diana to her and they play around a little before she falls asleep. He picks her up to put her in her crib, and he's about to go back to the couch, when she says, "You can stay here, you know". And oh, that's a very bad idea. But the rational part of his brain is fast asleep and the couch seems very far, so he drops back on the bed, Quinn scooting over to make room for him. He's asleep right away. 

\---

He tries very hard to rationalize their sleeping in the same bed. Obviously, there are advantages. He's closer when Diana wakes up, for one, and he can get to her without waking up Quinn. Also, he doesn't have to make and unmake the bed on the couch twice a day. And his clothes are in the bedroom's closets.

The main argument, though, is mostly how blurry their relationship has become. Quinn is a teenage girl, but she's also a mother. She's his student, but she's also his roommate. He talks to her about his day, like he used to do with Terri (though Quinn actually cares about his adventures with the Glee club), and she answers like an equal. He knows she's not really, but his brain is working on three hours of sleep per night, and it starts to get fuzzy.

They share the bed platonically, anyway - he only woke up holding her once or twice, and he wasn't touching her in any places he shouldn't. They even seem to be touching more out of bed than in it - the apartment might have grown smaller, or something, because she's always brushing up against him, her hips touching his as she moves from one room to the next, him holding her sides lightly as he passes her in the hallway.

Dance rehearsals get tricky, too - he's trying to show Kurt how he's supposed to be holding Quinn, and his hands are on Quinn's hips, and she's pressing back against him, moving her hips a little, and god, he's growing hard, and there's no way she's not aware of it. He lets her go quickly, flustered, Kurt looking at him funny. Diana luckily starts to cry, and he goes to take care of her with a "From the top" that busies everybody.

One time, they're all sitting in the auditorium, watching the boys perform a number. The girls are sitting in the row in front of him, but Quinn comes up and asks if the seat's taken, Mr Schuester? He shakes his head, almost grinning with how obvious she's being. The auditorium is dark, and even if he's not as surprised as he should be when he feels her hand on his leg, he still catches his breath. Her hand starts to creep up, and he lets her for a minute, until he grabs her wrist tightly in his hand, whispering, "This is a dangerous game to be playing, Quinn" in her ear. He places her hand carefully back on her own thigh as she does her best to appear enthralled by the boys' performance. 

\---

It's one of Puck's nights with the baby, and they've been sitting at the table, their plates empty, kidding around with outrageous ideas for future performances. As she laughs Quinn drops a hand on his thigh, and there's something different in her eyes. She doesn't look as if she wants to test his limits, and it's actually the thing that makes him break those limits, as he gently grabs her arm and settles her on his lap. 

"I think I'll quit Spanish, next year," she says, resting her head on his shoulder, her mouth tickling his neck. 

"Why, you don't think I'm a good teacher?" he teases, kissing her head.

"Yeah, that's exactly it," she teases back. She snuggles closer and says more seriously, "I just don't think I want to be your student anymore."

"So we can tell the world about our love?" he says, and there's enough bitterness in his words to make her raise her head and look into his eyes. 

"Not the world, no," she says. "But, maybe... you know, tell ourselves." She kisses his cheek as she says it, and he turns his head slightly to look into her eyes. "I'm in love with you, Will Schuester," she says. "You're the greatest person I've ever met." His breath catches as her lips meet his, and his whole body is saying _Finally_, his hands on her neck, in her hair. He breaks the kiss for a second, whispers "Me too" before catching her mouth again. 

He's touching her everywhere, wanting to fuse his body to hers, and he grabs her, turns her so she's facing him, her legs open. She moves against him, and it's been so long, and she's so perfect. He picks her up, and stands up, feeling like a much younger man, her in his arms, with her legs wrapped around him. He thinks about pushing her against the wall, but it seems a little crude for a first time, with the situation and all. So he brings her to her room, to theirs, and settles her gently on the bed. 

He undresses her slowly, touches every inch of her with reverence, his hand cupping her breast as she gasps. She moves against him like liquid, every curve of her body fitting him perfectly. His hand drifts down, touching her, his finger inching inside her. He watches her face as he moves his hand, and the way her mouth opens as her eyes are half-closed is almost enough to send him over as she pushes her leg between his. He wants to concentrate on her, though, so he tries to refrain from grinding against her too much, but then she's saying "Oh", louder and louder, and her hips move as he feels her tighten around his finger, and she whispers his name, and it's too much. She wraps her hands around him and he's not strong-willed enough to stop her, thrusting into her hands. She kisses him and he comes almost instantly. 

Quinn rests her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his chest. He kisses her hair and they both fall asleep, bone tired.

\---

Six months later, Diana calls him "Daddy" for the first time as he picks her up to go to sleep in her brand new baby room. He's not sure whose smile is the biggest as Quinn kisses them both. Will laughs, tearing up at the same time. Quinn calls him a sap. He's okay with it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Every Rule I Had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72604) by [Catja_Mikhailovic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catja_Mikhailovic/pseuds/Catja_Mikhailovic)




End file.
